


Desperado

by killakam



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, PoC character, Romance, basically i paired Aomine with a black girl, dark skin, it had to be done, lets hope not, might be trash, smut ? not sure yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killakam/pseuds/killakam
Summary: in which he wants her to himself but doesn’t know how to be faithful.orAomine falls for the only black girl in the entire school but can’t commit to her. cue self doubt and insecurities.kinda slow:/
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Original Female Character(s), Kagami Taiga/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey y’all. quarantine got me bored as shit. hope you enjoy my trash ass writing:)
> 
> changed a few things.

“ i like you, go out with me. “

Benina didn't know what to think. but the same questions kept revolving around her brain.

how the hell had she gotten to this point? what had she done that caught his eye? and most importantly, how was she going to let him down?

"i'm gay," she blurted. "not into guys...at all."

he inspected her for a moment and grunted before walking off. she'd heard about him from Katsumi, how he 'confessed' to girls to take them out just to get in their pants. Benina was lucky she wasn't interested. she had no desire to be in a relationship while she was in japan.

another year and ten months, was her daily mantra. she moved with her mom for some guy Benina had yet to meet. how her mom even knew the guy, she didn't know but they'd been busy with wedding plans and was so constantly left home alone.

since getting to japan, it was hard to stay away from trouble. it always found her in the form of both older and younger school girls who were mad their boyfriends and crushes had a thing for the dark skin girl. she curved them all, and still the narrative was somehow turned into 'shes a whore she wants our boyfriends'.

so fighting was inevitable. 

at least that's what she told Harasawa-san. he forced her to sit and talk with him during lunch and sometimes after school and it was a real pain in the ass. and it became an even bigger one when he made her participate in things around the school.

"here's the forms for the new members." Benina offered a tiny smile to the captain of the swimming team. "Harasawa-san says they need to be filled out by the end of the week."

the taller boy nodded and stared as she walked away. Benina rolled her brown eyes at the feeling of being watched and let out a breath. it wasn't new, especially not in japan. but it sure as hell wasn't as bad as it was back in harlem.

"how many of these damn errands do i have to run?" Benina huffed and collapsed in the large chair in front of his desk.

Harasawa-san chuckled and pulled out a single sheet of paper. "i want you to have this done by the end of the week. show me that you've made progress."

Benina snatched the paper out of his hands and grumbled in english about how much she hated the school. the guidance counsellor simply brushed it off with a low laugh and continued to work. it was already well after school and the dark skin girl had made her only friend wait long enough.

"c'mon, Benina! i'm hungry!" Katsumi yelled from the school gates.

"take it up with the guidance counsellor from hell," she grumbled in reply. "how is it that i never started any of these fights and i have to do these stupid things to make up for it?"

"i don't know, i'd be happy a cute teacher like Harasawa-san wanted me to be around so much." she cracked a grin.

Benina laughed and nudged her, "you're gross, he's like forty."

"and? what is it you said the other day? he can catch it?" 

they both broke into another laugh, "he's gonna catch a case, Katsumi."

"what does that mean?" the japanese girl giggled.

"a case...like he'll be taken to court."

she snickered and shrugged. "then i'll visit him in jail."

"you're a damn fool," Benina shook her head as they made their way into the nearby convenience store. 

they separated to grab different things, Benina heading for the drinks while Katsumi made her way to the frozen treats. the darker girl sighed and pulled open the fridge, directly in front of a rack of porn magazines. her eyes raked through her options before settling on some green apple drink.

she turned, rummaging through her school bag for her money only to bump into a wall. except walls weren't covered in school uniforms, or specifically Tōō uniforms.

when she looked up, rubbing her nose, she found the boy from before looming over her. he was at least 6'5 with a scowl Benina thought made him ten times more good looking. 

"excuse me," she mumbled and moved around him.

he watched as she walked away and though it was nothing new, it certainly didn't feel like the rest of the eyes she received. she and Katsumi paid before her friend turned to her with a puzzled look.

"what was that about?"

Benina shrugged, "he asked me out earlier today and i told him i was gay."

Katsumi blinked at the girl walking beside her, "why would you–"

"i don't know," the dark skinned girl almost wailed. "it surprised me. plus, i remembered what you told me about him and i'm not interested."

Katsumi went weirdly quiet after that before they parted ways moments later. the first thing Benina did when she got home was change her clothes. usually, she'd dive into bed but since Harasawa-san deterred her from doing her homework in the school library, she had to spend her time doing it at home.

a couple hours later, she was pushing away from the desk and getting up. her joints cracked and popped as she stretched, her eyes landing on the trophy cabinet beside her desk.

she played basketball back in harlem and was damn good at it. if it wasn't for moving to tokyo, she was sure she would've gotten a scholarship. so since it left a sour taste in her mouth, she stayed away from the girl’s basketball team or anything basketball in general.

with a frown, she turned away from the bitter memories and made her way downstairs to find some food. her mother was running late once again, and Benina was too tired to cook so she boiled some water and made a couple packs of vegetable ramen.

with a college basketball game playing on the tv, she laid down and let sleep take over her. when she woke up, it was to the smell of coffee. her mother was in the kitchen with a paper in one hand and a mug in the other.

"guidance counsellor is making you fill this out again?" she looked up from the progress report form at her daughter.

"momma, this is getting real old." she frowned and stole her mother's mug for a couple large sips until she snatched it back. "did you ask them why i'm the only one getting in trouble?"

"baby, i would if i wasn't so busy." the older woman sighed deeply.

"so when do i get to meet your fiancé?" Benina's lips curled even further. grabbing her own mug, she proceeded to fill it up with coffee. 

her mother chewed on her lip, looking away. "i-i don’t know...soon i guess."

she was hiding something. that much was obvious to Benina.

"okay..." she eyed her mother and made her way to her room.

she was already late for school, but she still took her time getting ready and made it to her second class. with a half ass apology to the teacher, she took her seat in the back and opened up her books.

before long, it was lunch and she was heading to Harasawa-san's office once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another trash ass chapter, hope you enjoy;)

“ this form looks rushed, Benina. “

"oh no," Benina replied disinterested and sarcastically. "that's strange–"

"Benina," Harasawa-san boomed.

she finally looked up from her acrylics and smacked her lips. "okay, so i filled it out in the hall! either way everything i wrote is true!"

"so you feel that you're at extreme risk of committing the same offence again?" he raised an eyebrow and turned the form towards her.

"i-if n-need be..." she grumbled. "plus, i'm not the one that picked those fights!"

"they got their punishment, and you are too," Harasawa-san repeated for the umpteenth time.

she slumped in the comfortable chair as someone knocked the door. she watched as a bespectacled onyx haired boy with squinty eyes and a smile that made her uncomfortable stepped in. behind him was a taller guy with auburn brown hair like Benina's, and they both had t-shirts and shorts on.

she recognized them as third years, both of them in her classes. despite being a year younger, she found herself completing high school since she’d taken a bunch of advanced courses back in america to get ahead. but she was glad to be finishing early either way.

"sorry to interrupt coach," the dark haired one spoke with a thick accent. "we need the keys to the gym again."

"right," Harasawa-san began rummaging through his drawer. "i'm gonna need you to fill that form out again, Benina."

"for what," she humphed.

"and this time, your mother is gonna have to sign it."

"my moms busy–"

"ah, here it is." he sat back up with a key in his hand and handed it to the two boys before they walked out. "until you can show me you've improved, i can't let you off the hook."

"what am i supposed to do?" she asked almost desperately. "i want you off my case!"

he hummed in thought before smirking. "you're free after school aren't you?"

"i do my homework in the library..." she crossed her arms over her chest. "why?"

"the basketball team is in need of an assistant manager–"

"nope, screw improving. i'm not getting involved with the basketball team." 

"i thought you used to play basketball." he raised an eyebrow.

"emphasis on the used to," her eyebrows furrowed. "i definitely don't want a pointless position on the team, find someone else."

"that's the problem," he let out a breath. "no one wants the job because the team seems too intimidating. i think you're the perfect person for the job."

"why cause i'm black?"

"cause everyone in the school knows your reputation." he ran a hand through his hair. "i've had girls complain to me about you–"

"what–"

"so will you take the position?"

Benina chewed on her lip, a habit she picked up from her mother. "for how long...?"

"just for three months, to see if it'll keep you out of trouble." he offered a smile but Benina wasn't so convinced.

"and if it doesn't?"

"i'll leave you alone for the rest of the year. any other fights and you'll receive suspensions only." he put up a finger before she could speak again, "now if it does help you improve, you keep the job until you graduate."

she hummed in thought and smacked her lips, "fine...but someone harasses me and i'm out."

Harasawa-san simply chuckled and nodded. after agreeing he'd tell the team first and she could show up for their practice on monday, she packed her things and made her way home. Katsumi had gone home early like every friday so she was left walking home alone. 

Benina stopped by the ball court near her house to watch a game going on between a couple other high school students. they weren't from Tōō, that she could tell from their uniforms, but they were good nonetheless. one of them, with weird eyebrows and red and black tinted hair seemed almost wild. he played a lot like some of the guys she saw back in harlem.

and suddenly her desire to play was making an appearance again. but she told herself it didn’t make sense for her to play, just like when she first arrived in Tokyo. she had high hopes for basketball, and the moment she got the news they were moving, those hopes and dreams were crushed.

she knew playing in tokyo, even if it was by herself, would've taken her mind off a lot of things and helped her release her random spurts of energy. but to her, there was no more need for her to play. if she wasn't going to go to university with it, she didn't want to play at all.

the ball rolled towards her feet at some point, so she took it upon herself to pick it up. the red head jogged over, eyes widening at the sight of her.

"you're not from japan, are you?" he asked as she tossed the ball back to him.

Benina faltered, "excuse me?"

"you don't look like you're from here," he rubbed the back of his neck. "s-sorry, probably not the best thing to say to a stranger."

"n-no, you're not wrong...i'm from america–"

"ah, cool! me too!" he exclaimed. "i haven't met anyone else in japan from there yet."

"where in america are you from?" she scooted over when he gestured to the seat beside her.

"los angeles, you?"

"harlem, new york." she replied. "what were you doing in LA?"

"my dad lives out there," he explained. "and why're you in tokyo?"

"moms moved to get married," she stated as bluntly as she could.

"what school do you go to?" he asked.

"Tōō," she muttered and noticed his friends staring at them. "uhm i should go..."

"oh... yeah..." he gave her a bright smile that made her chest ache. "i'll see you 'round."

with a small smile, she got up and continued on her way home. since watching that friendly game she had a lot more energy than necessary. and since her mother wasn't home, she decided cooking was her best option. 

while her mac and cheese was in the oven, she plopped down on the couch and flipped through the channels. she had a lot to think about; when her mom would finally bring her boyfriend over, why she'd been acting so weird, and finally, her new position as assistant manager of Tōō's ball team.

she was convinced she couldn't be less excited about anything in her life. she just had to show Harasawa-san she was doing alright. and if it just so happened that someone picked a fight with her, he'd be there to witness it. 

her phone ringing pulled her out of her thoughts. as soon as she read 'baba' on the caller id, she was sending it to voicemail. eventually her mother would force her to talk to him, and she was fine with that. 

like usual, his texts came in asking why she wouldn't answer and if she was upset. but Benina felt she had bigger fish to fry. monday would come up way quicker than she hoped.

and she was less than prepared for it.

**Author's Note:**

> whelp , first chapters up. now i’m committed.


End file.
